The book of 100 jutsus
by BEASTXxWOLF
Summary: Four ninja  each with unique abilities performed a secret jutsu.This jutsu had was a rare type known as creation jutsu.  A glowing book with 100 secret jutsus was created.
1. Intro

Reibi  
>shukaku<br>Nibi  
>Sanbi<br>Yonbi  
>Gobi<br>Rokubi  
>Shichibi<br>Hachibi  
>Kyuubi<br>Juubi

One year before the kyubbi assaulted the land of fire,four ninja  
>each with unique abilities performed a secret jutsu.<br>This jutsu had was a rare type known as creation jutsu.  
>A glowing book with 100 secret jutsus was created.<br>Upon creation they all died,one had a nephew.  
>His name was Sora.<br>In the back of this book these words were written,  
>"Your destiny lies in the demon"<p>

[A few years later]  
>Outside the leaf ninja academy young naruto dreams of someday becoming a ninja.<p>

Naruto heard a sound behind him.

"Hello?" Asked Naruto

The blonde haired girl behind him stated "Uh,hi"

"My parents say your not safe but,you look friendly." The girl stated.

Naruto sighed "Everyone hates me,i dont even know why."

"I cant tell my parents but,do you wanna be friends?" The girl asked

"I don even know your, uh name." Naruto mumbled.

"My name is ino."

" Then we will be friends from here on out! Believe it!"

[Authors Note]  
>Hey guys so thats my opening,the next chapter will be around the time the naruto show actually started,also if you cant stand the thought of naru and ino as a couple you may not want to read too far into the story.<p>

Please review 


	2. My friend ino

**CHAPTER 2: The Uzumaki Choice**

Naruto and ino sat outside ichiraku raman shop.

"Naruto,tommorow is final exams,if you pass we may end up in a squad together." Said ino.

"I am aware of that,but i can barely do a clone jutsu" Naruto Stated.

"Lets go down to the pond and practice together" Ino nudged.

_Naruto had a crush on ino for a while now but he also had feelings for the pink haired girl sakura haruno._

**FLASHBACK**

"Naruto, you know i like sasuke,besides you like ino" Sakura said.

_Naruto blushes_

"You dont know that!" Naruto argued.

"Whatever you say" Sakura Mumbled.

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto arrived at the pond

"Lets get started Naruto-kun" Ino said but instantly realized what she let slip out.

"Ino! Did you just?" Naruto said with shock

"It was a mistake naruto" ino said.

"Now lets get started!" Ino said with enthusiasm.

**For three hours they trained naruto finally made his first succesful clone**

Ino was just about to congratulate him when a messenger ran up calling for ino.

"Ino,i have some veryhorrible news,Your mom is dead ino" The messenger said.

**Ino dropped to her knees Crying**

This was the first time he saw ino actually cry.

Naruto did what he felt he needed to do for his friend

**Naruto Hugged Ino**

[Authors Note]

I know it seems like im rushing into things but dont worry,in the next chapter there will be will also be longer its like 2 am and im tired.


	3. Squad 2 Part 1

**CHAPTER 3: Squad 2**

_Naruto and ino headed towards the hokages office to learn more_

_as they arrived they already knew it wasnt gonna be easy to hear._

Sarutobi: Well ino,im sorry but,your mom actually was killed by an assasin.

Naruto&Ino: Who?

Sarutobi: Unsure yet,rumors are saying zabuza.

Therefore,head to the academy and findout whos going to be on your squad

[List]

Squad 1-Kiba,sakura,sasuke

Squad 2-Naruto,Shikamaru,Ino

**End Reading**

Ino: Were on a squad naruto,it looks like asuma will be our sensei

**Elsewhere-Not far from the village hidden in the leaves**

Rogue Ninja: Sir,the kill was confirmed

Zabuza: I know it was a kill you moron,i dont fail!

Rogue Ninja: Uh,yes sir!

**At the genin training grounds**

Asuma: Are you ready team?

Naruto: Oh yeeeah,believe it!

Ino: Yes,asuma sensei

Sikamaru: Yes,but,what a drag.

Asuma:Your training is,to find this scroll,and keep from being tied up.

_The scroll disappears_

Asuma: 3..2...1..Begin

_Asuma disappears in a puff of smoke_

**Elsewhere-Not far from the village hidden in the leaves**

Zabuza: Prepare for a assault on the village

Rogue Jonin: Yes,sir.

Zabuza: Good we will attack at Sundown

**Meanwhile ino,naruto,and shikamaru search for the scroll**

Naruto: ugh,where is it.

Ino: Be patient naruto weve been searching less than five minutes

**As the sun begins to fall Ino finds something**

Ino: I think i found it but its to far up.

*Ino Screams*

Naruto: "Ino!"

_Shikamaru arrives and sees a ninja with a large sword holding it at inos neck_

Zabuza: Get back kids unless you want your friend to DIE!

_Naruto runs to the location of his teamates when a ninja tackles him in the ribs._

Naruto: Nyagh!

Naruto thinks to himself "He stabbed me,my side is bleeding"

_Naruto looks up to see the ninja charging back towards him._

_Naruto pulls out his kunai_

**Naruto: Lets do this!**

**[Authors note]:Ok so yeah i gave you some action**

**Aswell as a cliffhanger**

**Sorry it took me so long to update but,**

**Its been stormy here and i couldnt get online**


	4. Squad 2 Part 2

**Chapter 4: Squad 2 part 2**

**Naruto runs to the location of his teamates when a ninja tackles him in the ribs.**

Naruto runs to the location of his teamates when a ninja tackles him in the ribs.

Naruto: Nyagh!

Naruto thinks to himself "He stabbed me,my side is bleeding"

Naruto looks up to see the ninja charging back towards him.

Naruto pulls out his kunai

**Naruto:Lets do this!**

Theyre kunais collided

Naruto pulls around and stabs the ninja in the side

Naruto: Yeah,dont mess with the future hokage!

Rogue Jonin: You little brat,you wont do that again!

**Meanwhile shikamaru and ino were in a problem of theyre own.**

Shikamaru: Look,let here go,we mean no harm

Zabuza: Why would I!

_Shadow possesion jutsu_

Shikamaru: Because you dont have a choice,HURRY INO i cant handle using this much chakra!

**Naruto continues fighting the jonin**

The jonin stabs naruto in the gut with a needle

Naruto: Ugh,anybody else see the word moving.

**Naruto blacks out**

Ino: Shikamaru,i know a jutsu but its risky,get behind me and use your shadow possesion jutsu

_Shadow possesion jutsu_

_Shadow concealation jutsu_

Shikamaru: What was that!

Ino: hoi,3 notch shadow concealation,break!

_**Shadows began incasing the assassin**_

Zabuza: It wont be that easy!

**Naruto regains conciousness but something was different about him**

**Rogue Jonin: What the hell?**

_**A red chakra 100 times stronger than before incased naruto**_

Naruto(Deep Voice):YOU WILL NOT HARM MY FRIENDS!

Rogue Ninja: You should be dead!

**Before the jonin could finish,narutos fist went through the ninjas body,blood bursting out the other side.**

Ino: Somethings going on with naruto,shikamaru.

[Authors note]:So yeah

A bit graphic but anyway

i decided to do two updates due to my lack of updates

stick by me and

Keep Reviewing


End file.
